


Starborne

by El_Envy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, I mean it - don't say you weren't warned, It gets better I promise, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Magic, Magical Destiny, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, Trans Kara Danvers, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Envy/pseuds/El_Envy
Summary: The Summer Festival has come to the Kingdom of Thorul!Food, drink and people come to the capital to celebrate the summer harvest with the Luthor Royal Family. Or perhaps, more importantly, try their luck in The Royal Melee for the prize of any wish granted by King Lex himself!However, this year a more grandiose prize is up for grabs.Betrothal to the King’s sister, Princess Lena.With her friend’s fate hanging in the balance, the stable hand, Kara Danvers, takes up the sword to stop anyone from stealing the young princess away.Could it be as simple as winning a contest to save her best friend? Or will the ghosts of Kara’s past finally catch up with her?(Supercorp Medieval AU)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 148





	1. Prologue: Nightmare

Streams of rainwater ran down the cobblestone streets of the city—the water pooling and mixing with the warm, crimson blood of recently slaughtered guards and civilians. 

Lena stood paralyzed, watching knights in dark armour ride through the streets abreast large warhorses, cutting people down indiscriminately while the city behind them burned.

Someone much taller than Lena took her in their arms. Their words didn’t quite reach her ears, but Lena could hear they were filled with dire urgency. 

Unable to find the power within her limbs to move, Lena felt herself being lifted on to a horse. Her blue shirt was completely soaked through and did nothing to protect her against the bitter winds that felt as if a gale was blowing through the narrow streets. 

Windows rattled in their frames, and the deep green banners that marched steadily onward into the heart of the city flapped violently against the force of nature itself.

* * *

Lena awoke with a start, her chest tight and her breathing heavy with panic, her hair sticking to her sweat-drenched brow. Her eyes swept around her room, flicking between the shadows cast onto stone walls. 

The night was calm, and the skies outside her window were clear, the air heavy with the warmth of summer. A gentle breeze flowed in through her window off the waves below, yet Lena could still smell the thick scent of burning ash pierced by the ferric sharpness of blood.

Lena breathed out a heavy breath.   
_Another nightmare,_ she thought to herself, falling back against her bed and the sea of pillows. 

It was always the same scene — an invasion. An invasion of a city she knew well long ago, who’s buildings and thoroughfares she could picture without any right to be able too — an impossible town, with memories of things that lay just out of reach.

A deep, inconsolable sadness sunk deep into her chest. Pain for a place and a people she never knew. And tears that would accompany her back to sleep and wash away all memory come the rising of the sun.


	2. The Summer Festival

The town of Thorul was alive under the warm embrace of the summer sun. 

Kara leaned against a gate — her golden hair blowing gently in the breeze — watching the townsfolk flooding the streets with carts and stalls filled with wares.   
She smiled at the children with sticks that ran between the legs of adults — their arms full of fruits and vegetables — shouting proud declarations about their futures as knights and guards.

In a few days the Summer Festival would be upon them. The usually cool and calm stone streets of Thorul would be bursting with visitors from all over the kingdom.  
It was Kara’s favourite time of year. The world had long since shaken off the frost of winter. New life had blossomed throughout the spring. And now, with the sun reaching new heights, the whole kingdom would meet in the capital to celebrate and indulge in the gifts of the world.  
  
It was the closest the kingdom ever came to feeling like home.

“Kara! Will you please stop gawking at the crowds and give me a hand here!” shouted a woman with short crimson hair behind her, who was currently struggling to wrangle an uncooperative, jet-black horse into a stall.

“Sorry, Alex!” Kara said, pushing herself off the gate and jogging over to her adopted sister. “Stop pulling on his reins like that, he hates it — isn’t that right Midnight?” Kara crooned, stroking him gently behind the ears. With a short huff, Midnight settled into the petting, no longer struggling against the reins.

Alex scoffed, shoving the reins into Kara’s hands. “You deal with him then. I think he just hates me.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Alex,” Kara said, calmly leading Midnight into his stall. “Midnight doesn’t like anyone.”

“He likes you.”

“I wonder why? Maybe it’s because I don’t pull on his reins like a barbarian.”

“Hah, more likely it’s because you suck up to his owner.”

“I do not,” Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re just jealous of my skills.”

“Oh, Princess Lena! Are you going for a ride? Are those new breeches? They look great!” Alex said, mimicking Kara’s tone of voice with an overly broad grin and wide eyes.

Kara smacked Alex’s side. “That is NOT what I sound like!”

Alex laughed, moving further into the stables. “It absolutely is. You’re like a happy puppy whenever she’s around — walking behind her so you can gaze at HER behind.”

Kara took another swipe at Alex who nimbly jumped back out of reach. “I have to walk behind her! She’s the princess!”

“Oh, so you admit to checking out her ass?”

“No! Ugh, you’re so crude!” Kara stomped the ground before reaching into a pile of hay to throw at her sister. 

Alex swiped at the hay and stuck out her tongue. She grabbed a broom, tossing it towards Kara who caught it frantically.

“Come on, you can daydream about your princess later. Get that bridle off Midnight and sweep the floors.”

“Aye aye. Anything else ma’am?” Kara drawled.

“Actually yes. Can you check on Daybreak? She’s acting skittish with all the commotion outside.”

Kara deflated. She liked Daybreak, but she spooked easily and was difficult to calm down.  
“Yeah, I can do that.” 

Alex grabbed various brushes and tools.   
“I’ll be grooming King Lex and Queen Lillian’s horses if you need me. Lucy said Lex would have my head if they looked anything less than show-worthy.”

“Good luck with that. Lex’s horses are more temperamental than he is.”

Alex swung one of the brushes around in her hand.  
“They’re no match for me.” Alex said with a grin. She moved towards the stalls before stopping.  
“Kara, one more thing,” Alex’s face turned serious. “Lucy said that the Daxamites are arriving today. Which means you need to finish cleaning and get out of here. Got it?”

“Yup. Got it. Finish cleaning and leave.”

“I mean it, no hanging around. The last thing we need is for Queen Rhea to blow your cover.”

“Mmhm, I know. I’ll be careful. Scout’s honour.” Kara said, crossing a hand over her heart.

Alex squinted and looked away slowly.

“Alright. Be quick. I’ll see you back at home.”

Kara nodded and waited for Alex to enter the stall and shut the gate before rolling her eyes. She knew Alex was trying to keep her safe, helping her avoid people from her past. But after seven years Kara felt that the overprotective sister routine was wearing thin.  
Kara looked at the broom in her hands.  
 _It’s not like I can’t defend myself! Rhea can come after me all she wants, I’ll take down anyone she sends!_ Kara thought to herself, swinging the broom around herself as if surrounded by a group of soldiers.

Kara looked around to see if anyone had seen her imagined fight, catching the eye of one of a horse that was watching her, slowly chewing a mouthful of hay.   
She dropped the broom against the wall with a sigh and opened Midnight’s stall, approaching the stallion with some caution.   
Alex was right that Kara spent the most time with Lena’s favourites, Midnight and Daybreak, but even with the familiarity, they both could lash out, even at her. 

Kara had wondered many times if Lena’s love for the beasts was due to their shy natures. The young woman had a knack for connecting with the more timid creatures and bringing them out of their shells.

“I’m thinking about her again, aren’t I, boy?” Kara said, gently undoing the straps of the bridle from Midnight’s head. Once removed, Kara stroked a hand down the long stretch of white on Midnight’s face that broke up the blackness of his coat.  
“I don’t know what it is. I wish she were here today. Lena would love to see all of these people out and about. Her people.”

Kara gazed out over the crowds, her mind conjuring images of festivals from long ago. Midnight let out a huff that Kara took to mean that he agreed.  
“You get me. Maybe we can find a way to sneak her out of her room soon and go for a ride? I’m sure you’re eager to go for another run with Daybreak, huh? Aren’t you?”  
Kara laughed when Midnight’s ears and tail perked.  
“Typical stallion, can’t wait to see a pretty lady.” Kara scratched behind Midnight’s ears and ran a hand down his neck. “Speaking of. I need to go, make sure she’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Midnight. Be good.”

Kara wandered over to a bench and cut up an apple into a few slices before walking over to the stall containing a tall, white horse, with a single black spot between her eyes. Lena had mentioned how much she loved the symmetry when Kara asked her about the names of her horses.

_“They just seemed like a pair. Dark with a streak of light like the night sky, and light with the barest hint fading darkness. They complete each other.”_ Lena had said late one night while they sat together in the windows of the stables, watching the stars peek out between the clouds in the inky black sky — the warmth of the late summer air surrounding them like a blanket.

Smiling at the memory Kara slipped into Daybreak’s stall. The mare shook her head and kicked at the ground.  
“Hey, Daybreak,” Kara spoke softly, moving towards the mare at a slow, even pace. She held her hand out in front of her, letting the horse smell the familiar scent. “Look at me. It’s pretty loud out there today, isn’t it? It’s okay, just the festival. Nothing here will hurt you.”

Kara let Daybreak continue to smell her hand, making sure to appear confident and unfazed by the sounds outside. When Daybreak had settled, Kara brought up the side with the apple slices, letting the mare eat them from her palm. Kara kept her breathing steady, setting a calm tempo while Daybreak lowered her head. “Good girl. See, nothing to be afraid of, just some loud people.”

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief when Daybreak’s tail settled to a gentle sway. She loved Daybreak, she was easily the fastest horse they had — with the right rider — but she was on a hair-trigger, avoiding the spells of panic was half the battle with the skittish mare. Kara decided she would keep a close eye on the horse throughout the festival.

Wiping her hands on her trousers, Kara exited the stall bumping into an athletic figure standing in the middle of the walkway. She looked up to see a slender man. He was half a head taller than her looking down at her.  
“Sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Kara said with an apologetic nod.

“That’s okay, you seemed pretty focused on calming down that mare. You did a great job by the way.” The man put his hands to his hips and smiled broadly, showing off rows of white teeth. Kara thought he spoke like receiving a compliment from him was worthy of praise in and of itself.

Kara started to move around the man.  
“Thanks. If you’ll excuse me, sir, I need to get back to—”

“It’s ‘Your Highness’ actually.” The man said, stepping in front of Kara, his chest puffed out, and a grin that Kara was sure would be charming to some. “Prince Mon-El of Daxam.”

Kara’s heart rate spiked and her face fell.   
_Shhh-ugar._ Kara thought, glancing around the stables to see if there was anyone else around.

“Excuse me! I had no idea.” Kara could hear the wobble in her voice. The place was empty. The stall Alex was in was firmly shut. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. Thank you for visiting Thorul.” Kara curtsied, looking for something she could use to escape.

“The Summer Festival is so grand, we couldn’t miss it,” Mon-El said, looking proud of himself. He was probably accustomed to women getting flustered when they found out he was a prince. Kara decided to try to play into his brashness by hiding her face behind her hair.  
“Speaking of. I’d love to get to know my way around town before the festivities get into full swing. You seem like you’re from around here. Want to have the honour of showing a Prince your hometown?”

“Oh, I’m not actually from Thorul—”

“You’re not? That would explain your complexion. It’s not as pale as the other girls around here. Tell me about where you’re from over a drink? I’m sure if it’s anything like you, it must be beautiful.”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek and put on a smile she could feel not reach her eyes.

“Thank you for the compliment. I would love to be able to show you around—”

“Great!” Mon-El held out his arm for her to take.

“However…” Kara said, stepping away from Mon-El and towards the broom leaning against Midnight’s stall. “I just have so much to do in preparation for the festival!” Kara grabbed the brush and began to sweep the floors. “His Majesty King Lex’s royal stables can’t look like a barn when the other nobility arrives, what would people think?”

Mon-El’s smile dimmed, he looked around the stables moving his head side to side, seemingly weighing Kara’s words.

“I guess you’re right. This place is a bit dingy.” Kara bit the inside of her cheek harder. _It is not “dingy”._ “It’s a shame, I would have really liked you to show me around. I’m sure you are excellent company.” He said with a wink.   
“But I mustn’t keep a woman from her duties.” Mon-El walked towards the gates exiting the stables. “If you do find time, though, do come find me. I’m sure we could find plenty to do together.”

With that, Mon-El walked out of the stables.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Kara called out after him before gagging. She turned to Midnight over the split door. “Can you believe him? I’ve met some mediocre Princes in my time but sheesh. He takes the cake — it’s like he was talking to himself!” Midnight responded with a huff.   
“I know! Entitled much.” Midnight kicked the straw at his feet.   
“You’re right, I need to get back to work. I hope his mother isn’t around, I know for a fact she is _much_ worse.”

Kara did her best to race through clearing all the floors and wiping down the tables. _Dingy my ass._ She thought, looking back over her work.

Leaving the stables, she passed by a few of the food carts that were still preparing for the event. One was selling some salt-heavy jerky, and with her mouth watering, Kara purchased a bunch with the money she kept in a small pouch inside her trouser pocket. She chewed on the jerky while walking through the town square.

Large stone stores selling luxury clothing and jewellery — many of which were setting up temporary displays on their shop fronts — lined the sides of the square.   
In the centre was a large ornate fountain depicting the late King Lionel atop a rearing horse. Kara knew it wouldn’t be much longer before the square was packed with tables and even more food stalls, she was overjoyed.   
Kara loved the varieties of food people brought from all over the kingdom. One in particular always drew her to his booth, the dumpling man — as she and Alex had come to know him by. Kara shoved more of the jerky into her mouth just thinking about it.

She exited the main square and walked down the main thoroughfare arriving at the showgrounds, large fields that surrounded a stadium at the edge of the castle walls. Much like the town square, people were everywhere. Kara stood and watched the construction with glee.

The festival was only one reason Kara loved this time of year. It wasn’t just the festival of food and drink that brought people inside the city walls. The Royal Tournament was the biggest draw to most. A contest involving various events of jousting, woodcutting, hammer throwing, and archery all for large sums of money, but most importantly, The Royal Melee. 

Knights, soldiers as well as everyday folk would gather for King Lex’s favourite event; one-on-one melee combat for the prize of any wish granted by the king himself.   
From what Kara knew, the tradition had existed for centuries, awards ranging from gold, land and even lordship.

Since arriving in Thorul, Kara and Alex had adored the Melee. The girls had spent much of their youth sparring with weapons made by their uncle J’onn. Seeing knights fighting up close had been a fantastic spectacle that they had often tried to repeat later between themselves.

Kara watched them build the stands until her jerky ran out. Deciding that it was probably time to head home, Kara walked around the outskirts of the grassy fields towards the high castle walls.   
Close to the barracks that guarded one of the three roads into the castle was a tall, narrow shop. Pushing open the door, Kara was hit with the familiar wave of thick heat that filled the air. The bell above the door chimed. Through a stone archway at the back of the room behind the counter, a young man’s head popped around.

“Hey Winn, I’m back!”

The soot-covered face retreated around the corner for a moment before a dirty Winn wearing a heavy leather apron lined with tools walked out, a look of concern on his face.  
“You’re back early? Did something happen?”

“No, just that some royals from Daxam are going to be arriving soon and Alex thought it was best if I got out of there before Rhea saw me.”

“Smart.”

“Mm,” Kara hummed. She must have made a face because Winn looked at her quizzically.

“Not smart?”

“No, no. Definitely smart. I was uh, just thinking about how I ran into Prince Mon-El before I could leave the stables. Have you ever met that guy?”

Winn shook his head. “I can’t say I have, no?”

“He is SO entitled! He wanted me to escort him around the city like it was some big honour that he would even offer.”

“It could be to some people?” Winn said with a shrug. Kara sent him a glare. “Sorry. I just mean he IS a Prince.”

“Being a prince doesn’t mean you get to speak to people like that. I should know.”

“Because of Lena?” Winn said a small smirk on his face.

“What? Oh, yeah, because of Lena. I mean, she doesn’t talk to people that way!”

“To you, maybe.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing!” Winn raised his hands in front of his chest in surrender. “I’ve just heard that she can be a bit of an ice queen around the castle.”

“Maybe to some of Lex’s guards, Winn, but not her subjects. And we both know what Lex’s guards are like.”

Winn scrunched up his face. “I can’t argue with that, they are something else. They’re around all the time at the moment getting ready for the tournament. There seems to be more of them than normal.”

“I wonder why? I mean I don’t blame them, who wouldn’t want a wish granted by the king?”

“Maybe you could enter? Win us a bigger shop?”

Kara laughed, “Nooo. I’m much happier watching the events — people are brutal out there. Ask Alex to do it.”

“I did, she said the same thing. Although she seemed much happier about the brutality.”

Kara shrugged one of her shoulders. “That’s Alex for you.”

“You sure you don’t want to fight? I mean I’ve seen you sparring, and you’d definitely have a shot.”

“Not interested. Left that stuff behind me. Fighting just gets people hurt. Sparring is fine, but the people out there are savages.”

“Yet you watch it anyway?”

“For the artistry. I’m a complex lady, Winn.”

Winn chuckled. “Of course. Of course. Whose job it is to clean up after horses.”

“They’re a noble animal! It is an honour to tend to them.” Kara said, putting her hands on her hips. “Definitely more than being that Prince’s ‘company’.” She sneered.

“Yep, it would be when your sights are set so much higher.”

“What does that mean?”

“You sure you’re not just discounting this prince because you want to get with a princess?”

“Why does everyone think I have a thing for Lena? We’re just friends!”

“A friend she sneaks out of the castle to see?” 

“She doesn’t have many! And she has to sneak out because they don’t let her go anywhere.”

“So those moonlight horse rides are just you being a good friend?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, Kara.”

“Look, I think if I were into Lena, I would know by now, okay? Just friends.”

“Just friends,” Winn parroted with a click of his tongue.

“Ugh, you and Alex are impossible to talk to. I’m going to my room.” Kara huffed, stomping her boots against the hardwood steps.

“To think of Lena?” Winn called out after her.

“I hate you, and I’m never speaking to you again!” Kara shouted back.

* * *

“Jess?”

“Yes, Lady Lena?” Jess said, running her fingers through Lena’s hair as she twisted it tightly into a long, complicated braid, Lena could see the look of concentration on her face in her dresser mirror.

“Why am I being dressed up?” Lena turned her head to look at Jess, who forced her to stay looking forward.

“Her Majesty Queen Rhea of Daxam will be arriving with her son tonight. Your brother is holding a small banquet to welcome them. Nothing ostentatious, but there should be quite a few lords in attendance too. So I’m getting you ready.”

“You would have thought he would mention that to me at some point?”

“King Lex might have assumed you’d be free considering…”

“That I’m locked in here?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Lena scoffed.

“Sorry, Jess, I shouldn’t snap at you. I’m just frustrated.”

“I understand, Milady.”

“We’re alone, you can just call me Lena, Jess.”

“Yes, Milady,” Jess said with a smirk, catching Lena’s eye in the mirror. _She can’t help being cheeky, can she?_ Lena thought, feeling her own smile creep onto her face.

“I feel so cooped up this time of year when I know everyone else is out there setting up for the festival and enjoying the sun, and here I am, sealed away in my tower watching the tides go in and out. I just want to be among my people, Jess.”

Jess stopped her braiding to look at Lena with a small understanding smile. “I know, Lady Lena. But you’re not an adult yet, and King Lex is just trying to keep you safe.”

“I doubt being an adult will change anything. Lex is more concerned with keeping me as his possession than treating me like a person; I’m like a doll to him.”

“I'm sure that’s not true. Lex is just worried. After the death of your father—”

Lena slumped back in her chair. “Please don’t bring father into this, Jess. That was years ago, and I am not a child anymore. Lex has no right to be treating me like this, even if Father was assassinated, the war has been over since I was ten.”

Jess hummed and went back to braiding. Lena held in another sigh, her eyes drifting towards the large windows of her room. The vast expanse of the deep blue sea laid out just past the walls below her tower, the water shimmering in the sun as tall waves crashed against the sheer white chalk cliffs.  
Lena watched the tide. Every so often a sea bird would dive into the waves from up high. Lena was fascinated by their precision when they flew off on large, mighty wings with fish as large as they were, held in sharp beaks.  
She was broken from her reprieve when Jess spoke.

“Done! Your hair looks gorgeous as always if I may say so, Ma’am.”

“Thank you, Jess. You did a wonderful job.” Lena turned her head from side to side, examining the layers of braids that formed intricate patterns in her hair before coming together into one final lock of hair running down her back. Atop it, sat her circlet. An intricately crafted piece of silver, set with three bluish-green emeralds that matched her eyes.

Jess stood with her hands held at her stomach. “Is there anything else I can do for you today, Lady Lena?”

“No, that’s all, Jess. Thank you.”

With a curtsy, Lena’s lady in waiting left the room, the door clicking quietly behind her. Lena followed after her and set the door bolt locking her door. The last thing she wanted in her current mood was the guards poking their heads in every five minutes, or worse, Lex shoving open the door unannounced.

Lena straightened her green silk dress. She wasn’t enthused about being dressed so early, but if the Daxamites could arrive at any minute, Lex or Lillian had probably insisted she was prepared to greet them at a moment's notice.

Wishing to enjoy the sunlight of the day as best she could, Lena grabbed a book from her bookshelf and sat on one of the armchairs that looked out over the sea. She tucked her legs under herself and flicked open the book.

The book was a text on various animals that had been catalogued across the Thorul Kingdom. Beautiful illustrations made in charcoal adorned the pages with notes written in tidy cursive below. Some were noted observations and other theories on the nature and instincts of the various mammals and reptiles.   
The smaller creatures were written about in great detail, often with drawings to highlight certain features of the animal or a cross-section to even further explain how the musculature or organs of the critters.

Lena was fascinated by the level of detail the artist had captured, and the time he had obviously spent out in nature finding and observing all the different animals. She wished she could go out and experience the world in the same way.   
Lena loved to understand how the world worked, the different behaviours of the various species that lived all around and how the changes to the seasons and ecosystem caused them to adapt. The natural world entranced her, but the most she ever saw of it was on a dinner plate or in the rare rides she took out of the city with Kara under cover of darkness.

She hoped to be able to sneak out again soon and ride again before being swept up in the political engagements the Summer Festival always brought with it.   
The summer nights were the best for riding. Often the sky would be clear, allowing for a full, unrestricted view of the stars and galaxies that could be seen with the naked eye. 

Kara had told her more than once that she loved to hear Lena’s stories of the stars, the meanings behind different constellations. Sometimes the two would ride out into the fields just beyond the city gates and lie in the long grass, gazing up at the stars above. Lena would pick a random constellation and tell her friend of the myths and legends associated with the shapes they formed. Stories her father had read to her long ago before he died. Before Lex decided that Lena had grown too old to be so invested in fairy tales and the stars, and replaced her books with books on science, politics and the military.

Lena loved those nights out in the field, the way Kara would smile and laugh at the stories, adding in her own comments and theories about the myths, some Lena had never heard before. They would spend hours talking and just enjoying the warmth of the summer breeze and each other's company.

_This year might be the last time I get to do that with her,_ Lena thought, turning her attention back to the words on the page. She didn’t want to think about the festival too much. With her eighteenth birthday on the horizon, she knew she might not have much time left before her life wasn’t her own anymore.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky when the knock on her door finally arrived. Closing her book, Lena patted down her dress and checked that her hair was still in order. Seeing that everything was in place, Lena undid the bolt and opened the door to an awaiting Jess.

“The dinner is about to start, Lady Lena. King Lex asked me to collect you so you would all be there before the guests arrive.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena said, doing her best to ignore thoughts of how much of a facade their ‘happy family’ was.

“Shall we go?” Jess said, motioning down the hall.

Lena didn’t respond as she strode past. Lena wasn’t upset with Jess, she was just doing as she was told. Instead, she was upset by Lex’s obsessiveness. Everything had to be perfect.   
It was all part of his game to be seen as the best and most righteous ruler the kingdom had ever seen.   
She hated it. Everything about it reeked of their power-hungry mother.

Doing her best to smile and not sneer upon entering the banquet hall, Lena met the eyes of Lex, who sat proudly at the head of the room, his crown prominent on his bald head. To his right sat Lillian. Her head held high as always, her elegant silver tiara contrasted the deep heavy gold of Lex’s, matching Lena’s own circlet, although inlaid with rubies instead of Lena’s emeralds.  
She curtsied to them both receiving a nod of acknowledgement from Lex as she took the seat to his left. Jess stood a few feet behind her next to Lex and Lillian’s personal guards.

Once Lena was seated, the doors at the far end of the hall were opened. Lena straightened in her seat and did her best to feign interest.  
A herald of the court stepped into the room and unfurled a parchment.

“Announcing the arrival of Her Majesty Queen Rhea of Daxam and His Royal Highness Prince Mon-El of Daxam.”

The herald rolled the scroll and stepped aside. Lex stood from his chair, prompting Lena and Lillian to follow suit. Queen Rhea entered the room. She held her head high as she walked towards the table, her blue dress barely skirting the polished floors. A tall silver crown inlaid with several small sapphires stood out upon her chestnut brown hair. 

In step behind her was Mon-El, a man Lena had only met once before. He was dressed in a dark red tunic and walked with a confident strut. Lena could feel Lex bristling next to her at the display.  
Rhea reached the table and came to a stop. She and Mon-El began to bow, Lena and Lillian curtsied in response.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, King Lex,” Rhea raised her head from her bow, “and you Queen Lillian, Princess Lena.” She said, turning to them both.

“It’s an honour to have you join us, Queen Rhea. It has been far too long since you have graced our presence. I do hope you will enjoy all Thorul has to offer during the festival.” Lex said, his voice carrying out into the hall with ease.

Rhea smiled. “I’m certain we shall. Mon-El is very excited for the tournament.”

“Decided to join this year?” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“He has.”

“And what would you be asking for upon your victory, Mon-El?”

Mon-El opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Rhea.

“Ah, now that would be telling. I will say Mon-E has his sights set on the most beauteous of prizes.”

Lena’s eyes jumped to Mon-El as he stood up straighter and puffed out his chest. As he met her eyes, his smile widened. She looked away quickly, focusing again on Rhea, who seemed to have observed the exchange, her face betrayed no emotion. Lena began to feel sick and did her best to quickly put on a mask of neutrality, rolling her shoulders back and steadying her breathing.

“I look forward to hearing it,” Lex said with a firm nod taking a seat.

Rhea bowed once more and moved around the table to be seated next to Lena. She did her best to offer a smile as Rhea took her seat and put her focus back on the entryway, ejecting thoughts of the tournament from her mind.

What felt like an eternity of Lords and Ladies being introduced to the hall followed. Lena did her best to follow along and keep the obvious boredom from her face, as yet another Lord trying to peddle his daughter off to Lex was introduced.   
Lex handled it all with a polite smile and promises of further talks, and Lena could hear the lack of sincerity in his voice even when the Lords beamed at their king, bowed low and took their seats.

Rhea shuffled in her seat next to Lena. She could see the disinterest on the Queen’s face as she laughed into a crystal flute of wine. She lowered it when she spotted Lena’s eyes on her and leaned in close.

“I find it pitifully funny that they think their daughters have any chance with someone like your brother.” She said softly into Lena’s ear. “Look at him, he’s about as done with all of them as I am. He couldn’t care less about some tarty lord’s daughter in a tight dress.”

Lena gaped at Rhea, she’d never heard anyone of status comment on Lex’s behaviour outside of straight praise. Rhea chuckled. “Sorry, but it’s true. Your brother knows what’s good for his kingdom and he’s definitely not going to marry down. It’s just the man he is.”

“I didn’t know you knew him that well?”

“I don’t — forgive me for being brash — I just know men like him.”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m just surprised. I’ve never heard anyone talk about Lex so plainly before.”

“Benefits of being a Queen, Lena.” Rhea winked and lifted her glass to her mouth. Lena looked over at Lex who continued to greet the incoming nobility. Beyond him, she could see Lillian looking at her, her eyes slightly narrow. Lena met her stare until Lillian turned her head back to the proceedings.   
Rhea took a sip and then put the glass down away from her, she tucked a stray hair away behind Lena’s ear, drawing her attention back. “Enough about your brother, I’m sure he’s all people want to talk about with you. Tell me about you.”

“Oh, there isn’t much to tell. I mostly spend my time in my room here at the castle.”

“Really? Not one for the outdoors?”

“No, I am. I just don’t get out much because of-” Lena’s eyes flicked over to Lex. She opened her mouth a few times but couldn’t find the right words. “What I mean to say is — that after the death of my father — I tend to stay inside where it’s safe. Not everyone agrees with the outcome of the war, so I’ve been told.”

“Hmm, I’ve met my fair share of people with those sentiments. Not worth listening too. Krypton was a terror to this world that took pleasure in disgracing its beauties through unnatural means. What King Lionel and your brother did was righteous.”

“I know. I’ve heard the stories. Thorul owes Daxam a lot for the victory as well.”

“Indeed, our kingdoms are a force to be feared when working together. A fact I hope we never forget. But Thorul has done more than enough to pay back Daxam for our hand in the war.” Rhea’s smile turned kind. “Now tell me, what do you do in your room all day?”

“Mostly I read. Politics and science, usually.”

“Ah, a learned woman. The value in that can never be understated. Remember this; men love to underestimate us. Our strength lies in their hubris.”

“I’ll try and remember that,” Lena said nodding, not entirely sure how that advice would ever apply to her, she was seldom allowed to do anything that required her to outsmart anyone.

“Good. Hopefully, you’ll never need it, of course, but you can never be too careful. There are very few people out there with your best interests at heart.” Rhea said with a small sweeping of her finger to the other diners in the room.   
Lena looked out over the sea of nobles whispering to each other at their tables, some even meeting her eyes as she scanned the room, each of them plastering on a well worn attractive smile that betrayed deeper intentions.   
“Don’t let them get to you, dear,” Rhea looked out over them, her face calm and commandeering. “Never forget that you are above them all. They do not own you, and you won’t let them; don’t give them the satisfaction of your fear.”

“I’m not afraid of them.”

Rhea watched her for a moment, a smile crept back onto her face. “Very good. You’ll be dealing with a lot of them soon. Show them no fear and give them no trust. They’ll do anything they can to get power over you, give them an inch and they’ll take a mile. Understand?”

“Yes, thank you, ma’am.”

“Please, Lena, I think you and I are beyond those sorts of formalities when it’s just us, call me Rhea.”

Lena glanced at Lex who had finished speaking, plates of food were being brought out and placed on the table.

“Thank you, Rhea. I appreciate the advice.”

“You’re welcome, dear. We’ll make a fine princess of you yet. Now, I think it’s time we ate, don’t you? I’m famished after today’s ride.” Rhea said, looking at the meals placed before them.  
Lena didn’t try and hide her smile as she ate. 

* * *

Lena left the banquet hall followed closely by Jess after Lex had called an end to the night. She had spent most of the meal speaking to Rhea about the books she was reading and taking note of the occasional pointer regarding interacting with the other nobles as a young, eligible woman. 

Lena had come to like the Queen. Something about the woman reminded her of Lillian, but not the way Lillian spoke to her, instead, the way Lillian spoke to Lex, full of advice and compliments. Guidance and — dare she say — actual mothering.

Lena reached her room and could see the moon in the sky above the waters of the ocean, casting a long stairway of light leading to the horizon. The moon hadn’t quite reached its peak and the night was calm.

Making her decision, Lena bid Jess a goodnight at the doorway, insisting that she could change into her nightwear on her own and that Jess should take the evening off. Once the door was shut and bolted, Lena strode over to her wardrobe.   
She pulled off her dress and grabbed a pair of tights and a tunic. She kicked off her shoes and replaced them with a couple of boots she had stored far back within her closet. Pulling a dark green cloak over her shoulders and raising the hood, Lena swung open the window of her room and looked for the lights of the guards patrolling the walls.

Seeing that it was clear, with a deep breath, she began to climb down the straight face of the tower, taking hold of the gaps between the large stones that jutted out from underneath her window.   
After a bit of climbing, she dropped down onto the walkway that lined the outer walls of the castle. Checking again for guards, Lena ran along the length of the wall towards the city side of the castle. 

She descended a staircase down from the wall and towards the guard entrance that opened to the show grounds. She watched a few guards walk past, they chatted away watching the fields outside the castle for any sign of intruders.   
Lena waited until they were entirely out of sight of the doorway before dashing over. 

She pulled a small key from her pocket that slid neatly into the deadbolt door. The door clicked open and Lena slid through the door, opening it as little as possible.   
She had found out the hard way that this door’s hinges creaked incredibly loudly past a certain point, which had led to nearly an hour of hiding from the guards as they swept the entire area to find who had snuck into the castle.

Lena skirted along the base of the wall, knowing that it would be harder to see from above until she reached the facade of a familiar blacksmith. Lena took a few steps back to look at the window on the second floor. Through a thick set of blinds, she could see a dim, yellow light flickering in the dark. Searching the ground at her feet, Lena found some small stones.

* * *

Kara awoke to a tapping against her window. She blinked against the dim light of the room, trying to get her bearings before realizing what the tapping meant. 

Throwing her covers off, Kara ran to her window and opened her curtains. Amid the darkness outside, she could see a small figure in a dark cloak outlined by the moonlight. 

Kara smiled and waved. The figure waved back and motioned for her to come outside. 

Kara left the window and pulled on the shirt and pants she had worn earlier that day and tugged on her boots.   
She grabbed a small blade from inside her dresser and blew out the candle. Kara could see the figure below her window waiting patiently as she pulled the blinds closed. 

She crept down the stairs, skipping over the ones that creaked. She could see the light on in the backroom past the forge. J’onn’s probably still up reading. Kara thought, deciding to go extra slow when opening and closing the door to the shop.

Once she was outside, she let out a breath and raced over to greet Lena with a squeezing hug.

“Hey!” Kara whispered into the shorter woman’s ear. “I didn’t think you’d be coming tonight.”

Lena hugged Kara back, her arms not as built up as the blondes.

“I decided I had time, and I wanted to see you before the festival started,” Lena replied, Kara still enveloping her in the hug. “Kara, dear. I can’t breathe.”

Kara stepped back, feeling sheepish. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You certainly feel like you’ve got stronger. The horses giving you trouble?” Lena said, smirking.

Kara gasped in mock offence. “Never! I’m incredible with them, and they don’t misbehave with me at all—Alex on the other hand. You should have seen her with Midnight today. She has no finesse that woman.”

“Unlike you, you ooze with finesse,” Lena said with a smooth chuckle, the sarcasm plain in her voice.

“I absolutely do! Come on, let me take you to the stables and I’ll show you.” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand, who let herself be led through the dark streets of the city. 

Kara looked back at Lena. The princess was looking around at all the empty stalls that had been set up throughout the day. Kara slowed her pace to make sure that Lena had time to take it all in.   
She knew that the princess would be back here in a few days to welcome everyone and oversee some of the events and contests, but she didn’t want to rob her friend of the chance to see all the hard work her people were putting in.

Reaching the stables, Kara dropped Lena’s hand and pulled out a large wrought iron key, the back end of which had been fashioned into the royal sigil of the Thorul Kingdom.   
With a loud click, the padlock to the stables opened, and the thick chain holding the gates closed fell to the ground. Kara kicked away the chain and pulled the gate open for Lena. 

The princess walked past with thanks and pulled down her hood revealing her intricately braided hair. Kara tried not to stare and closed the gate, locking the chain in place once more.   
She walked over to the waiting Lena, took her hand and led her to the stall containing a sleeping Daybreak.   
Kara made sure to make some noise on her way to the booth, letting her boots fall loudly against the flooring to give Daybreak some warning of her approach. Looking into the stall, she could see Daybreak raising her head and slowly coming to a stand. Kara turned to Lena.

“Give me a moment with her, she was having a bad day earlier, and I don’t want to startle her.”

Lena nodded and motioned for Kara to proceed.

Kara entered the stall calmly, giving Daybreak a chance to get her bearings and get to her feet. Kara approached her with her hands out for the sleepy mare to smell. Deciding that she was okay, Kara motioned for Lena to enter the stall slowly.

Immediately upon Lena entering the stall Daybreak was at attention raising her head.  
Kara could only chuckle as the horse walked past her to go to her owner, bowing her head to meet Lena’s awaiting hands. Lena laughed at the warm reception, stroking the mare and whispering about how happy she was to see her too. Kara stood back to let the two have their moment, busying herself by getting the riding gear ready.

Kara went over to Midnight’s stall. The stallion had woken up and was looking towards where Lena was with Daybreak, ears perked.

“Yes Midnight, we’re going for a ride with Lena and your girlfriend. Calm down and let me get this saddle on you.”

Kara spent a few minutes getting Midnight ready for the ride making sure everything was comfortable for the horse and not going to slip. Checking that Lena was done with her reunion, she began to prepare Daybreak. Lena stood back and watched Kara work. Kara could tell that Lena wanted to offer a hand, but after so many nights of being told that Kara could do it herself, she hung back.  
When Kara had finished checking over the gear, Lena walked over to her. Kara held out her hand, which Lena used as a support while she mounted the mare.

“You know I am more than capable of getting up here on my own,” Lena said as she adjusted her seat in the saddle.

“I know, I’d just be a bad stable hand if I didn’t help her highness onto her steed. What would the people say if they found out!”

“You’re very noble, Miss Kara, thank you for your service to the crown,” Lena said, smirking.

“Of course Ma’am.”

Lena laughed and swung out a leg at Kara, kicking her gently in the arm. “I told you not to call me that. It makes me sound old!”

“Well, you’ll be old soon. You’re nearly eighteen. That’s ancient.”

“Says the twenty-year-old!”

“I know, I’m withering away over here. I miss the days of my youth.” Kara said, looking wistfully into the middle-distance, “Enjoy those days while you can.”

“I thought you said I was old?”

“Sooooon, you’ll be old sooooon. For now, you’re full of youthful beauty.”

“And when I turn eighteen?”

Kara clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“No good I’m afraid, you’ll become an old hag like the rest of us.”

“Now I know you’re just being stupid because I can see you from up here and you’re beautiful.”

Kara blushed and smiled. “Well, I can’t argue with a princess.”

“Hah! That’s a first.”

Kara poked out her tongue and turned, leaving the stall. “I’m getting Midnight, and then we can go.”

Lena followed her out into the stable on Daybreak. Kara brought Midnight from his stall gently by his reins who fell in step with Daybreak. She locked the stables again as they headed towards a small exit to the city reserved for those who would be using the royal stables. 

Kara brought out another key from her keyring and opened the door out of the town, letting Lena and the horses pass before sealing it back up and climbing onto Midnight’s back.

Lena looked at Kara with a smile. The princess took a deep breath of the night air, and Kara could see her relax. Then with a squeeze to Daybreak’s side, Lena was off at a gallop. Kara took off on Midnight tailing shortly behind Lena.

Kara watched the princess as she rode. Lena’s hair flew behind her while her horse sprinted across the hilly plains. Lena lent forward standing knees bent on the stirrups urging Daybreak to go faster. The horse complied, running faster down the side of the hills, clearly loving the chance to stretch her legs out in the open. 

To Kara, Lena looked like she was flying. Kara smiled widely at her friend’s freedom. Below her Midnight was clearly enjoying himself too, chasing after Daybreak, matching her speed and following closely along with the small adjustments she and Lena made to their course across the fields.

They rode like that for a while, enjoying the wind whipping around them in what was otherwise still, calm night. The clear skies lit up the ground beneath them in the pale moonlight of the nearly full moon. Kara loved the way the soft light lit up Lena’s porcelain skin making her glow against the dark shadows of the night sky and the hills and forests far in the distance.

Eventually, they could feel their horses begin to tire of their run and directed them towards the sizable nearby stream that ran through the fields outside the city and into the ocean.  
After tying the horses to a post by the river that allowed them room to drink, the two women sat leaning back on their hands against the side of a nearby hill. They looked out over the different farmlands that covered the Thorul Kingdom, catching their breath and viewing the serene landscape.

The pair sat in silence for a while, enjoying the night until Lena turned to face Kara.

“So, have you been up to anything recently? Sorry I haven’t been around. Lex has been running the castle ragged getting things ready for the festival.” Lena said, her relaxed smile turning into a frown.

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand when you can’t make it. I’m just glad you get the chance to sneak away from that stuffy place at all.”

“I don’t want you to think that I’ve been avoiding you or anything.”

“Lena, trust me, I don’t think that. I’ve known you long enough now to know how your brother can be, especially at this time of year. It’s not a problem, I’ll be around anytime you can make it out of there.”

Lena’s frown turned slowly into a relieved smile. “Thank you for being my friend, Kara. You’re really the only one I have.”

Kara laid a hand over one of Lena’s and beamed. “Thank you for being MY friend. It’s an honour to know someone like you.”

“Because I’m a princess?”

Kara scoffed. “Not at all, royals are jerks — I had the misfortune of running into some earlier — No, Lena, I’m glad I’m your friend because you’re the smartest, kindest, most loving person I know.”

Lena dipped her head down, her smile brightening under the dark veil of hair that fell around her face. Kara could feel Lena’s hand flex under her own.

“Thank you, Kara. For what it’s worth you have the best heart of anyone I know too.”

“Wow, two compliments from a princess in one night, I must be doing something right.”

Lena looked up at her through narrowed eyes. Kara could tell she was doing her best not to laugh.

“Three, actually. I complimented your arms as well.”

“Oh, you’re a fan of my arms, are you?” Kara lifted her arm that wasn’t covering Lena’s hand and flexed. “I am pretty strong.”

Lena cackled and reached over herself to push Kara with her free hand, causing the blonde to fall flat against the grass. “You’re such a jerk. I say one nice thing—”

“Three nice things!” Kara interrupted from below.

“Three nice things and you let it all go to your head. You’re like a boy.” Lena said, her smile playful.

“Hardly! I just like it when pretty princesses say nice things to me.” Kara said, looking up at Lena, not bothering to sit back up.

“You’re not exactly helping your case. Are you going to run up to me with a flower and say ‘For you milady’ too?”

“I could if you want me to. But I don’t think it would be the same. Those kids are always so cute and nervous when they run up to you.”

“The young ones are charming, yes. The older ones… not so much. They’re just being creepy.”

“But Lena! They love you!” Kara said, sitting up once more with a pout, trying not to laugh.

Lena rolled her eyes and looked away, shaking her head.

“In any case, they should know by that age that they don’t have a chance with me.”

“Why not?” Kara asked, tilting her head onto her shoulder. Lena turned back to look at her.

“Because my hand is not something for me to give.”

“What?”

Lena shrugged. “Lex will be given some marriage proposal, and I’ll be wed off to some prince or lord when I come of age. He already started receiving letters when I turned seventeen last winter.”

Kara’s face fell. “So you don’t get to choose?”

“No,” Lena said casually, as if she weren’t discussing her fate. “In fact, it will probably be the winner of the upcoming tournament. Now that I’m seventeen, it’s legal for them to ask for my hand as their prize for winning.”

“That’s insane!”

“It’s tradition,” Lena said, pulling her hand out from under Kara’s electing to play with the grass instead, picking it and letting the soft breeze roll the blades down the hill. “I’ll be married off to whichever prince or lord wins the tourney next winter, and that will be that.”

“Lena, I don’t know what to say. Don’t you have any choice in the matter?”

Lena looked at Kara in a mix of disbelief and confusion and shook her head. “This is how it’s always been in Thorul. My grandmother’s husband was someone who won the tournament and asked for her hand, and together they had Lionel who became king. It’s all perfectly legal. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

“I’m not from here,” Kara muttered. “I had no idea.”

“What were things like where you were from.”

“Well, princesses had SOME choice in who they married. All the royals did. Some even married commoners.”

“That sounds nice, but it’s just not the way things happen here. I’m sorry for not telling you earlier, I thought you knew.”

“Why are you, sorry? Sure it’s about your future, but you don’t need to apologize for me not knowing something.”

“No, Kara.” Lena looked down at the grass in her hands. “It’s more than that. I thought you didn’t want to bring it up because it’s not very nice to think about and you wanted to enjoy our time together. But—” Lena looked up at Kara through her eyelashes. “When I get married I’ll be moving away, to whatever castle or estate the man I marry owns. I’ll be leaving the city. I’m sorry.” Lena looked down again, avoiding Kara’s eyes.

Kara felt like all the air had been stolen from her lungs. She didn’t want Lena to leave. Lena was her best friend, and she refused to lose her.  
Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she tried to smile and meet Lena’s eyes. They were shining with unshed tears. She wouldn’t leave her feeling like this, it wasn’t Lena’s fault that she was going to be married off to some lord.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just didn’t know. This doesn’t change anything. I’m still going to be your friend even if you’re married to a lord.”

“I’ll be moving to a different town Kara, possibly a different kingdom altogether.”

“Then I’ll write! I’ll take time off and come and visit you wherever you go.” Kara leaned closer and took Lena’s hands in hers, they were cold, and Kara held on tighter to warm them. “You’re not going to lose me as your friend Lena, no matter where you end up or who you end up with. I’ll always be your friend. I promise.”

“That means more to me than you know,” Lena said weakly, her voice shaking. Lena closed her eyes and took in a steady breath. A lone tear escaped and rolled down Lena’s cheek. Without thinking Kara reached up to wipe it away, Lena let out a short breath as Kara’s warm hand met her cheek. Her emerald eyes blinked open and met connected with Kara’s deep sapphires. A tiny smile ghosted across Lena’s face as she looked up at the blonde. “Thank you, Kara.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s smaller form and pulled Lena against her chest for a firm hug. She promised to stay by Lena’s side silently into her black hair.

They held like that for a while, Kara running a hand through Lena’s hair thinking about what the future might hold, while Lena clutched at the back of Kara’s shirt, breathing shuddering breaths into the fabric against Kara’s neck.

Kara didn’t want to let go of Lena, but eventually, the moon started to lower in the sky, and they both knew that the time to head back had arrived. 

Slowly, Kara let Lena go, who smiled up at her with bleary eyes. Kara didn’t mention the wet tear-stain patch that she could feel through the fabric of her shirt and led Lena by the hand back to the horses.  
Kara helped Lena back up onto Daybreak and saddled herself on Midnight.

The ride back to the city was slow and quiet, the horses walking back through the slopes of the grassy plains while both women listened to the silence of the night.

The city streets were empty, and the horses went quietly and calmly back into their stalls.

Lena seemed unfocused on the walk back to the show grounds, Kara could see the princess was deep in thought, she felt the same. Her own thoughts racing a mile a minute at the news, what it would mean for both of them. _What would the city even be like if Lena wasn’t here?_ Kara tried to shake the thoughts from her head and enjoy the remainder of her time in Lena’s company for the night. Thoughts clouded her head like bees around a hive. All too soon the pair found themselves standing outside the blacksmiths.

The two stared at each other.

Lena shuffled her feet.

“Kara, I’m sorry, but I probably can’t make it out again. Not until the festival is over at least. Lex will be keeping an eye on me and making sure I don’t do anything to ruin his image.”

“I understand Lena, we’ll just see each other after, you don’t have to apologize—”

“I do, Kara.” Lena hesitated, her jaw working over her next words. “The thing is Kara that the next time I see you, I will probably be engaged.” Lena paused. She forced her eyes closed, and Kara could see her jaw clench. “Things will be different, and I wanted to say... before all that, that...”

“What Lena?” Kara stepped in closer to Lena, running her hands up and down the outside of the princesses arms. Lena reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her breaths came in stuttered gasps. “Lena, please look at me.”

Lena shook her head, keeping her eyes firmly shut. “No.” More tears rolled down Lena’s face. Kara reached up, cupping Lena’s chin, wiping away the tears with the pad of her thumb.

“Breathe, Lena. What did you want to tell me?”

Lena breathed deeply, in through her nose and slowly out through pursed lips. Kara could feel her go still in her hold. Green, tear-filled eyes met her own. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her face fell, green eyes falling shut once more. Lena’s head tilted down, her face contorting in frustration.

“Just that I’m sorry, Kara. I’m sorry. I should have told you earlier, and now I’ve wasted all the time we had left and… I’m so sorry.”

Kara couldn’t take it anymore and pulled Lena into a crushing hug. She could feel Lena’s chest heaving against her own as she broke down into another wave of tears.

“It’s okay, Lena. I promise it’s all okay. This won’t change us. I’ll still be by your side. You’re my best friend, and I love you. Nothing could ever change that.”

Kara felt Lena’s hand tighten their hold. The smaller woman heaving heavy sobs into the crook of Kara’s neck. 

“I love you, Kara. I’m sorry. I love you.” Lena spluttered, burying her head deeper into Kara’s neck.   
All Kara could do was hold Lena. She ran a hand down her back and soothing motions, tracing patterns into Lena’s tunic and whispering words of comfort into Lena’s hair. Kara could feel her heart twisting and breaking inside her chest for Lena.

It took a while before Lena calmed down. It was Lena who broke the hug first. She hands on Kara’s back loosened their grip, and the princess stepped back with a sniff and a dabbing of her sleeve against both of her eyes.

“I should go,” Lena whispered. “It’s getting late, and people will be getting up soon.”

“Are you okay?”

Lena smiled shakily and closed her eyes. “I will be, Kara, thank you.”

“Are you sure? I can get you some water before you go—”

Lena held up a hand. “No, thank you, I’ll be fine. I think I just need some sleep.” Lena sniffed again before she looked at Kara. “I had a good time tonight, despite everything.”

“So did I.”

Lena’s smile turned more sincere. “I’ll see you again, Kara. After the festival.”

“I’m already looking forward to it.”

Lena nodded and began to turn away. She pulled her deep green hood over her head. “Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Lena. I’ll be here if you ever need me.”

Lena’s head dropped beneath the cloak. She had turned too far away for Kara to see her face anymore. Without another word, Lena walked off towards the castle entrance. 

Kara stood there watching Lena’s figure retreat into the darkness of the few remaining hours before the sunrise, feeling like a part of herself had just been ripped from her body and no idea what it was. 

Only that Lena had taken it with her and she might never get it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning.  
> \-----------------------  
> Have thoughts? Come yell at me on Tumblr. @el-envy or @el-eevee if you just want the updates and none of the other stuff.
> 
> *edit* fixed the formatting


	3. Too Much Too Soon, Too Little Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have parted ways for now, but Kara is determined to keep them together any way she can.  
> Will her plan work, and can she convince Alex to help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just a heads up that this chapter contains mention of homophobic and transphobic laws within Thorul, and also a brief 2-3 paragraphs of Mon-El invading Kara's space and just generally being a smarmy dick.  
> Otherwise, thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last two chapters, I really loved hearing what you had to say.   
> And I hope you enjoy! ♥

A knock at the door awoke Lena from her restless sleep.

She rubbed at her eyes, sucking a breath in through her teeth when her fingers met with reddened raw skin.   
The sorrow from last night washed over her, settling like a stone in the depths of her heart.

Willing herself not to cry again — not even sure she had any more tears left in her — Lena hefted herself out of bed. 

She strode past her mirror, unwilling to see her reflection. Lena reached the door as a new bout of knocking began.

She unlatched the bar and swung the door open, stepping aside to let the person in, knowing that only Jess would care to disturb her this early. 

Jess seemed to sense Lena’s discomfort and walked in without a word, setting about the room, putting things on Lena’s dresser and setting what Lena guessed was her outfit for the day, on the bed before beginning to straighten the covers and pillows.

Lena resigned herself to being awake and took a seat by her window. She snatched a random book from her shelf but found once she was seated that she had no desire to open it or even see which book she had grabbed. 

Her only thoughts of last night’s outing with Kara, those also being the only thoughts she refused to entertain leaving her mind in a static mess of white noise. 

Lena stared out the window seeing nothing. 

“Lady Lena!” Jess called. Lena jumped in her seat, turning to look at Jess, her lady in waiting looked frustrated.

“Yes, Jess?”

“I’ve been calling you for a while now ma’am. It’s time to get dressed.” Jess said picking up the dress from the bed and motioning for Lena to come over.

Lena took a deep breath that pushed against the walls of her lungs and exhaled. She stood, placing the book down on the chair and walked over to Jess who wasted no time in pulling off Lena’s nightwear — a long chemise that she had slipped into upon returning to her room last night — and beginning to put on Lena’s new dress. 

Jess span Lena in place, doing up the laces that line the back of the dress, pulling the fabric tight to cling to Lena’s figure. Lena stands there lazily letting Jess go about her business, raising and lowering her arms as asked. 

Lena felt drained and Jess had to practically drag her over in front of the mirror of her dresser and push her down into her seat so that Jess could begin doing her hair and make-up.

Lena’s eyes were unfocused but she could see the state she was in, in the reflection. Her hair was a mess sticking out in all sorts of angles that betrayed the restless night she had.  
Her cheeks were blotted and red and her eyes were still puffy and sore from crying and rubbing against the stiff material of Kara’s tunic. 

Lena wonders how Kara could stare to wear a top like that and if she should apologise for ruining the fabric with her tears. Kara hadn’t said anything last night but Lena was sure she had noticed. 

_She was probably just being polite._ Lena thought, trying to ignore the tug on her scalp every time Jess ran the brush through the knots in her hair.

Lena was glad that Jess didn’t speak. At least not while she was combing Lena’s hair. Her lady in waiting seemed to lose it when she moved around to look at Lena’s face. The woman clicked her tongue and met Lena’s eyes.

“What's wrong Lady Lena? Did something happen after I left last night?”

Lena shook her head.

“No Jess,” Lena said, her voice scratchy and weak. “Just a nightmare. It wasn’t very pleasant.”

“Mmm,” Jess hummed, bringing a brush up to Lena’s face, prompting her to close her eyes.   
“This nightmare wouldn’t have anything to do with you sneaking out would it?”

Lena flinched when the blush touched the skin around her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Jess? I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m sure,” Jess said. Lena could picture the look of concentration on her face while she worked. “I just happened to notice new grass stains on your boots and tights. I wonder where those came from?”

“I don’t know.” Lena tried to keep her face straight. She didn’t want to talk about last night.

“Did someone hurt you, Lena?”

Lena opened her eyes. She looked at Jess. She could feel her facade breaking and her lips pulling downward. 

She shook her head. “No Jess. I was being silly and ended up hurting myself.” Jess’ brows knitted in concern. “It’s okay. I’ll get over it soon. You know what they say about time.”

Jess gave a halfhearted smile and said nothing else, once more moving the brush over Lena’s face hiding away the redness.

* * *

Kara woke to an overcast sky. The shop downstairs had already opened for the day and Kara could hear the banging of hammers on metal ringing up the staircase. With a groan, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it tightly over her head.

Alex must have known she was out last night if she had let her sleep in this long.

Kara laid there, staring at the plain wall next to her bed. Memories of last night played on repeat in her mind. There was something about what Lena had said, how she had said it, that felt strange to Kara. Puzzle pieces that just wouldn’t click together in her mind. Lena had been so sad.

She rolled over, letting the pillow fall back against the bed while she stared up at the ceiling. 

Things couldn’t change that much once Lena was married, could they? Sure Lena would move away to a new town, but Kara would still write and visit when she could. 

Clearly Lena didn’t see things that way. The princess had been a wreck. Did she think this would be the end of their friendship? Kara wouldn’t let that happen. She’d find a way to make sure she could stay with Lena, even if it meant moving away with her.

Kara pushed herself out of bed.

_If I’m going to be going anywhere with Lena I’ll need to put in some serious work and start saving!_ Kara thought, tugging on fresh clothes and strapping up her boots. _Maybe I’ll take over for Alex at the stables sometime, or help J’onn with some orders in the shop!_

Kara left the building and made her way over to the stables feeling pretty secure in her plan. She’d just work hard and move with Lena. Problem solved. 

The sun had begun to peek out from behind the clouds by the time Kara reached the stables.

Kara strode into the stables with confidence. Alex crossed the walkway of the stable, two large buckets of water in her hands, pausing when she spotted Kara, placing the buckets down and rubbing her hands together.

“What’s up with you? You’re looking chipper,” Alex asked. “Did something happen?” Alex leaned in conspiratorily, “Did Lena kiss you?”

“Nope! She’s moving away.”

Alex’s face scrunched in confusion. “And that’s a good thing? I thought she was your friend?”

“I have decided that I will be moving with her!”

Alex crossed her arms. “What.”

“I’m going to go with her,” Kara continued unperturbed, grabbing one of the water buckets and walking over to the stalls. “To whatever town she moves to.”

Alex picked up the other bucket and followed after her. “So you don’t even know which town it is?”

“Well Lena doesn’t know who she’s going to be marrying yet, but I guess we’ll know then,” Kara spun around to face Alex. “Did you know she has no say in who she’s marrying?”

“Yes, Kara, I did.”

“It’s ridiculous!” Kara said, the water sloshed up the inside of the pail, some splashing onto the floor. “That would never happen in Kryp—”

“Kara!” Alex said, her eyes wide with a deep-set frown on her brow. “Ix-nay on the Ypton-kray!” Alex looked around making sure no one had heard them. There were a few other workers in the stables, none of them seemed to pay the sisters any mind. “Yes, it’s ridiculous but that’s how things work in Thorul. It’s not like your home didn’t do something similar.”

“That’s completely different! The Matrix worked! And both parties had to consent to the union. This is completely one-sided!”

“Kara, please lower your voice. I’m sorry, it’s unfair, but this is just how it works here.”

“Which is why I have to go with her, Alex. I’m the only friend she has and I can’t abandon her for something out of her control.” Kara’s shoulders slumped. “I know too well how that feels.”

Alex sighed, her body losing its tension. “I get it, Kara, especially after what happened. But, you have a life here. All of your friends and family are here.”

“I just can’t leave her alone like that. She’s my best friend, Alex. I care about her too much.”

Alex stared at her, her eyes searching Kara for something. Kara saw Alex’s face fall only to be replaced with a look of understanding. Kara could see Alex working her lower lip, slowly nodding to herself. “Okay, Kara.” Kara could see Alex’s throat bob as she swallowed. “How can I help?”

Kara breathed a sigh she didn’t know she was holding, a thankful smile creeping onto her face. Alex could be overprotective, but her opinion meant the world to Kara.

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara squeezed Alex’s upper arm. “Well, first I’ll need to save up some money. I was thinking I could do some work at the forge and maybe— take-some-of-your-shifts-here-at-the-stables,” Kara spurted trying to look innocent.

“What? Kara! I need these shifts, I have expenses too.”

“Seeing Kelly?”

“Really not helping your case.”

“Aleeexx, please I need them! Think of it as time off!” Kara pouted.

“Don’t pout.” Kara pouted harder, playing with the sleeves of her shirt. “Ugh. Fine,” Alex said, rolling her head back. “You look like a kicked puppy when you do that it’s so unfair.”

“Thanks, Alex!” Kara’s face lit up in a bright smile. She gave Alex a side hug, which her sister leaned into, before going back to work.

With her plan sorted with Alex, Kara was ready to tackle the day. She raced through her chores, cleaning and mucking the stables, ensuring that the place looked spotless. She spent a few extra minutes with Midnight and Daybreak, quietly thanking them for the ride last night and slipping a few extra-tasty treats into their meals.

It was mid-afternoon by the time everything was finished, Alex already having done a lot of work before Kara arrived and their boss Lucy popping her head in every now and again to whip the other stable hands into shape.

Kara managed to badger Alex into taking the rest of the evening off as thanks for covering her in the morning. It took a bit of persuading but eventually, Alex left and it was just Kara.

She spent some time watching the set-up of the festival, soaking in the warmth of the day. She spotted a few clouds on the horizon over the ocean that threatened a summer downpour. Kara decided to get ahead of the rain and close some of the stable windows when a familiar voice called out to her.

“You there! The blonde!” Kara turned around wondering if the voice was calling to her — and to her disappointment it was.

The prince from the day before strode into the stables, dressed in a red belted tunic and jodhpurs. Kara sucked in a deep breath.

_Not again, please._

The prince walked right up to Kara who curtsied. The prince’s smile was back, his face rough with stubble. “Funny seeing you here again, I was just thinking about you.”

I work here. Kara through putting on a pleasant smile. “I’m honoured you would think of me, Your Highness. Is there something I can do for you today, sir?”

“Now that you mention it,” Mon-El leaned against one of the wooden beams of the stable, one arm stretched above him in support, crossing one leg over the other.   
This had the unfortunate effect of making his already tight clothes tighter. Kara was not impressed, a reaction she struggled to keep off her face. “I was just going to mention that the offer from yesterday was still on the table.”

“Oh!” Kara looked around the stable looking for anything to do. She cursed her thoroughness and turned back to the prince who was watching her.

Mon-El chuckled, a smirk grew across his lips. “Ah, I get it.” He said standing back up straight. “You’re intimidated. Of course, you are, I’m a prince.” He stepped forward towards Kara who was about to step back, but Mon-El caught her upper arm before she could.   
“I should have realised it sooner.” His free hand came up to cup Kara’s chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. “There is nothing to worry about. I spend my time with a lot of commoners like you. I know what will make you feel comfortable.”

Mon-El’s eyes closed as he started to lean in. Kara’s eyes went wide and she pulled her head back. She couldn’t step out of his grip. Kara knew to a prince like Mon-El that pulling away would be the equivalent of a slap to the face and a kick in the groin.

He was close enough that Kara could feel his intake of breath when a new voice called out.

“Mon-El!” The prince lazily leaned back and turned towards the voice. A woman about Kara’s height dressed in fine blue riding gear strode into the stables. Kara’s was sure her eyes couldn’t get any wider. She recognised the woman in an instant, the former ally turned traitorous enemy, Queen Rhea, stood before them both.  
“Unhand her right now, Mon-El, or did you forget why we’re even here. You can’t go gallivanting around town with some common whore. This isn’t Daxam, we have an image to maintain.”  
Mon-El’s hands fell from Kara, who found herself pinned in place by Rhea’s cutting glare.  
“And you, girl. Stop trying to worm your way into my son’s pants; we don’t tolerate bastards in Daxam, go get our horses ready.”

Kara stood dumbly for a second waiting for herself to start moving then she went off with a shot. Her mind was racing. Rhea had seen her. The queen hadn’t recognised her yet, but Kara had the sinking feeling that it was only a matter of time.

She could faintly hear Mon-El arguing with his mother while she busied herself grabbing various straps and saddles. She needed to do something.

Between readying the horses she pulled her hair down over her face. It wasn’t much but hopefully, it was enough to keep Rhea from recognising her for a bit longer. 

Fortunately, the Queen seemed preoccupied with her son. Kara could hear snippets of what she was saying. Mentions of Mon-El’s philandering lifestyle; that didn’t surprise Kara in the slightest — Daxam royalty had always been like that. Mentions of the upcoming tournament and Mon-El’s participation. But the last thing made her pause; _Lena._

Kara wasn’t sure she’d heard Rhea correctly, but Mon-El’s objection to marrying “some princess” brought a new weight crashing down around Kara.

Her thoughts pushed into overdrive. Her hands worked on the saddles automatically. 

Lena and Mon-El, the Prince of Daxam. Her brain refused to accept the possibility.

Before she realised what she had done Kara found herself standing before the royals, both horses saddled and ready for their riders.

The royal's conversation had come to a halt and they both climbed onto their steeds.   
Kara barely registered Mon-El leering down at her from above, eyes fixed to her neckline as he rode past and out of the stables. But the look from Rhea. 

The Queen sat on her horse, eyes fixing Kara in place as the Queen searched her. Kara felt as if Rhea were shooting beams from her eyes, every inch of Kara’s skin prickling under her stare.

“I know you from somewhere. Don’t I?”

Kara shook her head without thinking. Catching herself and dropping to a low curtsy, bowing her head low and holding the pose.   
“No, Your Majesty. We’ve never met.”

Kara could feel the sweat on her brow. Her breath was caught in her throat. Everything felt too sharp, too real.

“Look at me.” Kara slowly raised her head. Her legs were starting to strain, the muscles burning. Rhea’s gaze honed in on her eyes.   
“I know those eyes. Where do I know them from?”

Kara shook her head once more, her legs starting to quake. Rhea loomed above her.   
“We’ve never met before, Ma’am. I swear it.”

Rhea watched her for what felt like an eternity before her eyes flicked away. Kara instantly felt a hundred pounds lighter. Exhaling slowly as she stood.   
“Hmm. Perhaps not. It doesn’t matter now anyway does it?” Rhea’s eyes returned, meeting Kara’s.   
“You’re just a lowly stable hand no matter who you are. The kingdom those eyes belong too is long gone.”

Kara felt as if a bucket of ice water was just poured over her, stealing her breath away.

Poorly healed wounds from years past ripped open anew as Rhea smirked, kicking her horse and leaving Kara standing there — staring at where the Queen had been, watching memories of the life she was forced to leave.

* * *

Lena’s day had been slow. 

She had done little else but stay in her room curled up on her bed with a book. Her eyes traced over the lines of the page mechanically. It would take her about three pages before she realised that she hadn’t read a single word and would have to flip back through the book and try again. 

After what felt like the thousandth time of trying to parse a paragraph on the history of the taxes within the kingdom, Lena was considering shutting the book and calling it an early night when there was a loud knock on her door.

Snapping the book closed and tossing it somewhere on the bed Lena unlocked her door. As soon as she had cracked it open, Lillian pushed the door wide open and strode right into the centre of Lena’s room. The older woman turned back to the door, her private guard, a man dressed in full plate armour that Lena only knew as Hank, stood in the doorway.

“Stand guard at the door, Hank. I need to speak to my daughter and I won’t be interrupted,” Lillian said. Hank nodded in confirmation and yanked the door out of Lena’s hands pulling it shut.

Lena turned to her mother. The woman acted like a queen at all times, her head held high, her hands clasped at her waist. She projected an air of authority to everyone who saw her. It was suffocating. 

“Mother, what can I do for you, this evening?” Lena said walking back towards her bed to pick up her book, opening it up to a random page and sitting down. She wasn’t interested in the book any more than she was before, but anything was better than letting Lillian have the satisfaction of her full attention.

“I saw you speaking with Rhea at the banquet last night.” It wasn’t phrased like a question, but remembering the look her mother had given her the night before she could hear the “why?” in Lillian’s words.

“She was telling me about things to be aware of as Princess of Thorul, giving me advice.”

“You need advice?”

“I didn’t ask for it. She offered it freely.”

“So she’s allowed to offer you advice and you smile and laugh, but whenever I do it’s all scowls and pretending to read.” Lillian’s eyes flicked down to the book in Lena’s hands. Lena refused to take the bait and kept her eyes fixed to the pages.

Rhea was never condescending. Lena thought, electing to keep that to herself. Lillian would only call her weak or sensitive. 

“It’s called being polite. She’s a foreign dignitary, mother, as I’m sure you’re very aware — you must remember curtsying.” This time Lena did seek out Lillian’s gaze, ensuring the blow had landed.   
Lillian might still be the Queen Mother, but she had married into the crown. Rhea was Queen in her own right, even if only slightly, Rhea outranked Lillian and Lillian hated it. Lena’s eyes flicked back to the pages of her book.

“Is that it? You were just making friends?”

“I’d hardly call Rhea a friend, mother. We exchanged a few words, that’s it.

“Good. Because she’s not your friend, Lena,” Lillian walked a circle around where Lena sat on her bed, coming to a stop by Lena’s bookshelf and examining the titles.   
“Rhea is a shark. You know about sharks, right? They attack when they smell blood, and they do love a bleeding heart.” Lena could feel Lillian’s gaze on her. “She will seek yours out and rip it from your chest.” 

Lillian turned to face her fully. Lena wasn’t concentrating on the ink on the page anymore, her vision lost in the endless whiteness behind the words as Lillian continued. 

“I’m so grateful Lex removed those damned myths and fairy tales from your collection. The real world is not a fantasy, Lena. You need to harden up or it will chew you up and spit you out.”

“I am well aware, Mother.”

“Are you? Do you know what Rhea wants for you?” Lillian began to stalk towards her, Lena could feel her gaze slowly lifting off the page watching her mother’s heels peek out from under her dress with each step she took towards her.   
“Her advice on how to ‘be a better princess’ might seem harmless and empowering, but really, they’re ornamental. 

"‘Showing them no fear’ will be useless when she carts you off with her son to become a broodmare locked in another tower with no one there to protect you. Only useful until you produce an heir and your husband runs off to sleep with all the other women.” Lillian spat, stopping just short of where Lena sat, half of Lillian’s face was cast in shadow, a murderous look in her eye that sent a chill down Lena’s spine. 

The room turned dark, the light outside blocked by dark clouds.

“And what would you have me do then? Are you going to let me out of this tower, or let me choose a husband of my own.”

Lillian stood back. “No. Lex is well aware of Rhea’s plan and is developing countermeasures as we speak. He’s meeting with some affluent men now and requesting their participation in the tournament.”

“Then why warm me about Rhea?”

Lillian glared. “You never think.” She leaned in closer to Lena. “Because that woman is poison. Do you really believe she only has one plan to steal you away and make you her own? With you under her control, she steals not only you but the allegiance of our people. 

"There is nothing the rabble loves more than a royal wedding. If Mon-El loses but you decide to elope to Daxam anyway that’s still a win for her. Mon-El is her backup plan, Lena.”

Lena’s mind was racing over everything she and Rhea had discussed the previous night. The woman did seem awfully invested and her and her propriety.   
The woman had been nothing but kind. 

Lena was under no illusions that Rhea would love to have her and Mon-El wed, the issue was if Lena was exchanging one cage for another and if the new cage was any worse than the first.   
Was any of what Lillian was saying true?

“I think you’re jealous,” Lena said, steeling herself and matching Lillian’s eye, pushing herself up from her bed. “I think you saw me talking with Rhea and now you’re worried that your control over me is slipping. Because that’s what this is, isn’t it? Another bid for control. You’ve never cared before. Why would you possibly start now?”

Lena could see the woman working her jaw. Lillian lifted her head and stared down her nose at her. “Things change, Lena.”

“You’re right, mother. They do. And I’m not listening to you anymore. I will handle Rhea on my own.” Lena walked past Lillian to the door, swinging it open wide. “Now, please leave.”

Lillian set her shoulders and walked towards the door, meeting Lena’s eyes as she passed. “You’re making a mistake,” Lillian whispered.

“Then it will be mine to make.” Lena hissed back.

With that Lillian left, waiving for Hank to follow her and disappearing down a flight of stairs, flanked by her guard.

Lena swung the door shut and bolted it closed. She laid her back against the solid wood and let out a long breath.   
Her forehead was pounding. 

She wandered over to a jug that Jess had left on the mantle earlier and poured herself a glass of water. Lena ignored the way the glass shook in her hand.

Deciding today had kicked her around quite enough she stripped herself of her clothes where she stood and climbed into the awaiting covers of her bed.

Lena shut off her brain and waited for sleep to claim her.

* * *

The monarchs were long gone by the time Kara came back to herself, still standing where Rhea had left her, unsure how long she had spent overwhelmed by haunted visions of Krypton's fate. 

The Queen had seen right through her. She might not have recognised her, but she knew beyond a doubt that Kara was a Kryptonian. 

Kara’s chest heaved, air alluding her. 

She waded over to Midnight’s stall. The dark horse stood in the doorway, his head hanging over the half door. He leaned forward and nudged Kara with his muzzle as she approached. Kara could feel her heart pounding in her ears and blood racing through her veins. 

Was her cover blown? Would Rhea tell anyone that she was Kryptonian? Kara’s hands found the soft hair of Midnight’s neck. The horse seemed to sense her distress and placed his head over Kara’s shoulder pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around the stallion’s neck running her fingers gently through his mane.

She would have to tell Alex. What would she say? Would she have to move? Would she go back to Midvale? What about her plans to move with Lena? 

_Lena._

Kara thought about everything she had overheard. Mon-El was entering the tournament, to win Lena. Kara’s gut sank. 

Mon-El would win too. The Daxamites were underhanded in everything they did, Rhea most of all, she’d make sure Mon-El won The Melee no matter what cost.  
Then they’d take Lena back with them to Daxam to be Mon-El’s bride.

Daxam royalty was horrible to their women. The woman would be locked away as a figurehead, a symbol of virtuousness and purity that all the women of the Kingdom should aspire too.   
A virtue that the Lords and Princes would manipulate. The elites of Daxam were rife with polygamy — not marriages — but the men would have a wife to create heirs with, then sleep with whatever woman took their fancy, both before and after marriage.

Kara felt sick. She couldn’t let that happen to Lena. She wouldn’t even be able to follow her to Daxam. As a Kryptonian, she’d be killed at the border.   
If her encounter with Rhea had taught her anything it was that even after nearly a decade the Queen still despised Kryptonians.

Kara needed a plan.   
She knew she couldn’t stay at the stables. Any more run-ins with Rhea could spell even more disaster. 

Kara let Lucy know that everything was finished and that she needed to head home. Her boss, a strict but ultimately kind woman checked the state of the stables and let her go, saying that she’d handle the return of the Daxamites.

Kara’s legs carried her through the darkening streets of Thorul automatically.   
She was deep in thought about what she could do to save not only herself but Lena too. She already couldn’t bear losing her best friend, but knowing she’d done nothing to prevent Lena’s turnover to the Daxamites would haunt her forever.

She entered the blacksmiths, massaging the crinkle between her eyes. Alex was in the doorway to the forge, Kara could hear the sound of her voice and Winn’s. Alex turned at the chime of the bell, her face falling when she caught sight of her sister.

“Kara! Are you okay?” Alex exclaimed rushing over. Kara heard the clatter of tools as Winn skidded around the corner in pursuit of Alex. “You’re pale as a sheet, what’s wrong?” Alex pulled Kara’s hand away from her face and pressed her wrist against Kara’s forehead feeling her temperature.

Kara shook her head and pushed Alex’s hand off her brow. “I’m not sick.”

“Then why do you look like someone died?” Alex looked at her in panic. “Did someone die!?”

“No.” Kara wet her lips. “I had a run-in with Rhea. She recognised me as a Kryptonian.”

Alex’s mouth fell open. She worked her jaw a few times, looking Kara over, searching for injuries. “What did she say? Did she send people after you? Kara, does she know who you are?”

Kara shook her head again. “No, I don’t think so. She definitely doesn’t know who I am, I’m pretty sure she would have killed me on the spot if she did.”

“Then what happened?”

“She just rode off. She said some stuff about Krypton being gone and left me there.”

“Oh, Kara, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m over it.” Kara could feel her brow crinkle again, thankfully Alex let it slide. “Do you think she’ll tell Lex?”

Alex looked unsure. “Did you give her a reason to?”

“No, I just stood there.”

“Then we can only hope not. But, Kara you can’t go back to the stables. I’ll take your shifts, it’s just not worth you accidentally bumping into Rhea again.”

“I know—”

“I know you wanted to save money to move with Lena, but, I don’t know, just do shifts here with Winn and I’ll give you the money for both our shifts.”

“Actually, about that,” Kara said, meeting Alex’s eyes. “Mon-El is entering the tournament and I think he’s going to win and ask for Lena’s hand.”

“That would mean she’d be moving to—”

“To Daxam, yeah.” 

“Kara, I love you, and I know that you want to follow Lena, but you can’t Daxam, they’d kill you on sight.”

“I know, Alex. I’m not going.”

“Then what—”

“I’m going to fight. I’m entering the tournament and I’m going to win Lena’s hand myself.”

“Oh wow,” Winn said, sliding off the stone archway. “Wow,” he shook his head. “How do you not see it?”

“You can’t be serious, Kara,” Alex deadpanned. 

“No, Alex, I am. This is the only way I can save her!”

“This won’t work.”

“Why not?” Kara exclaimed. “If I win I can have any wish granted by Lex it makes perfect sense—”

“You’re a woman, Kara!” Alex shouted, her hair falling out of place. Alex took a breath, her eyes shut, fists clenched at her side. “You’re not in Krypton anymore. Women can’t marry other women here. You know that!”

Kara paused, she knew this was a painful subject for Alex. Memories of a short, tanned woman from Alex’s past and plans to elope squandered by responsibilities.  
Responsibilities to her.  
And now it was happening again. Alex had found another woman she was falling for fast and still Thorul’s laws hung over their heads.

_But maybe with Lena, I can help change that._

“Alex,” Kara said gently, reaching for her sister’s clenched hands. “I know that Thorul’s laws have hurt you, and you’re right this isn’t Krypton. But…” Kara sucked in a breath. “That wouldn’t stop me from marrying Lena. Thorul doesn’t see me as a woman, remember? It would be completely legal.”

“If you outed yourself!”

“That’s not the worst thing in the world...”

“You’re being ridiculous — You’d have to give up your entire identity! Who you are!”

“Only in public. I know this won’t bother Lena.”

“So you’ve asked her then?” Alex challenged. Kara’s jaw clicked shut.   
“I didn’t think so. What if she’s against it, what if she outs you to Lex? You’ve seen what happens to people like you Kara. They disappear.”

Kara could feel a sickness start rising in her throat. She knew all this. Thorul was nothing like Krypton where people like her were celebrated and made to feel comfortable. As with many things in the world, Thorul saw the men and women like Kara as abominations, affronts to nature that sullied what it was to be “human”.

Many people Kara had met, and all of those she associated with disagreed with Thorul’s rulings, but the general public was still deeply traditional about Thorul’s ways.   
A long time ago Thorul had decided to remove anything they saw as unnatural from their kingdom and the world, accepting places like Krypton had fallen squarely within their sights and the rest was history, a blood-soaked one at that.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut and made a decision. 

She hadn’t told Lena, but the princess was smart and compassionate. _She would understand._

She looked at Alex with renewed determination.

“I don’t have time to tell Lena or ask what she thinks. But I know her, Alex. She will accept me.” Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes. “And I have to try. It’s better than condemning Lena to life in Daxam. She deserves better.”

“And what if Lex sees you’re a Kryptonian? What about Rhea?” 

“Lex hasn’t noticed so far and Rhea will leave once the festival is over. Alex, please.”

“No. Kara, I don’t care how you rationalise it. It’s not worth it. I’m sorry this is happening to Lena, who knows, maybe it won’t even happen! But I am not letting you risk it. You are too important.”

“To whom, Alex?! Like you said. Krypton is GONE!"

“So you’d let your people’s memories die with you, Kara? Over some crush? The answer is no.” Alex spat. 

Kara stood there shocked. Alex tore her hands out of Kara’s grip and stormed upstairs.

She heard Alex’s door slam and rubbed her hands over her face. She felt like Alex had just slapped her.

She growled into her palms and dropped them to her side. She was considering chasing after Alex continuing their argument when she caught sight of Winn, leaning with his arms crossed against the counter. He was playing at passivity but Kara could sense he wanted to say something.

“What, Winn.”

“Nothing, just. She’s right.”

Kara groaned, “Thank you, Winn—”

“Buuuut” He said, cutting her off. “You’re right too. Even with the risks involved, you would be able to marry Lena if you won.”

“What’s your point?”

“I’m saying that I’m a fan of Lena too, I’ve seen her during events around town, and she seems like a really nice person like you said. She deserves a life better than Daxam.”

“Exactly!”

“And I’m willing to help you.”

“Help me? Like, go behind Alex’s back?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like she owns you. She can say no, but she can’t stop you. I’ll kit you out with the stuff you’ll need.”

“That’s great, Winn! Thank you! But won’t Alex see if you start making me things?”

Winn waved her off her question and grinned. “That won’t be a problem. Come with me. I have something to show you.” Winn pushed off the counter and gestured to Kara to follow.

She trailed behind Winn through the workshop. The room was lit by lanterns, candles and a large forge housing a fire sat against the far wall, a tall stone chimney ran up through the ceiling. 

The workshop was a mess of tables littered with tools, anvils, clamps and barrels filled with oil. The walls were coated with swords and shields, various mannequins equipped with pieces of armour in different stages of completion. 

Winn led Kara through a wooden door at the back of the room. Kara knew it was a tool closet and occasional storehouse for completed works that were awaiting pick-up. 

The inside was cluttered. Spools of copper, silver and gold wire lined the shelves, as well as different containers of acids with a handwritten warning sign above them warning against touching them without gloves.

At the back of the room were finished works, wrapped in leather or placed in sheaths to protect them from the elements.  
Winn rifled through the collection.

“Here it is.” He said, lifting a large leather-wrapped package tied with twine. He handed it to Kara. “Go on, open it up.”

The package was heavy in her arms. The contents felt sturdy but also malleable, every time she shifted it in her hands she could hear the clicking of metal on metal.   
Seeing the eager look on Winn’s face she undid the twine and pulled away the leather wrappings.  
Inside were two garments made of heavy cloth, both were dyed a navy blue.

Kara placed the package on a shelf and lifted one of the garments.   
It was a padded gambeson that when she held it against herself fell to her mid-thigh. She looked at Winn who nodded at her. She opened up the thick sewn fabric and pushed her arms through. 

The gambeson wasn’t too heavy. There was definitely padding inside it and Kara tried to swing her arms around herself. Winn had obviously put a lot of care into the piece as the shoulders had been given just enough extra room that her arms had very little trouble moving around.

Kara was impressed, even if the garment was a form of armour it had been a long time since she’d worn something with this much craftsmanship put in.   
She gave Winn an impressed nod whose smile grew wide. He leaned over and grabbed the other piece from the package. Winn held up a brigandine, which Kara guessed was what had been making the metal sound earlier. 

The cloth was the same blue as the gambeson but featured on the chest of the brigandine was the quilted image of the sun, bright gold against the blue, matching the brassed steel rivets that covered the jacket in rows.

“Here, this goes on top of that.” He opened the armour to Kara who looked inside at the hundreds of small overlaid steel plates that lined the inside. “Lift up your hair. The plates tend to rip it out if you’re not careful.” He walked behind Kara who held up her hair with one hand at a time while sliding her arms into the sleeveless brigandine. 

She let her hair drop over the back of the armour. She could feel the weight of it pulling down on her shoulders and Winn moved back around to face her. “Yeah, it’s a bit heavy. The plates aren’t too thick, but there are a lot of them. This should help.” He said grabbing one of the many straps that ran down the front of the armour and tightened one around her waist. She could already feel it take some of the weight off of her shoulders.

Once all the straps were tightened Kara tried moving around again. It was slightly more restrictive than the gambeson on its own, but with carefully constructed space around her arms she still had no problem moving them around, and the layers of plates allowed her to still bend down at the waist.

“This is amazing, Winn! How did you make this?”

“It took a lot of time, but mostly it was just a bit of fun. I know you like to spar, so I thought, why not?”

“How did you get my measurements?”

“Kara, I see you every day and you’ve been a model for enough of my armours that I have a pretty good idea of your measurements by now. So do you like it? It’s not too tight anywhere?”

“It’s perfect, thank you. I can’t believe you just had this.”

“It’s part of the reason I asked if you wanted to compete in the tournament yesterday.”

“You asked Alex too?”

“Hers is coming up next,” Winn said, moving some more things out of the way to reveal a similar brigandine made in red. 

“You’re incredible. Now I just need a weapon.”

Winn held up a finger. “I thought of that too!” He turned back to the stacks and grabbed a tall package, handing it over to Kara.

She unwrapped it and inside was a longsword within a metal scabbard. Kara drew the weapon from its housing. 

The blade looked to be made of simple steel with a crossguard that curved slightly at the ends. The hilt of the sword was tightly bound in leather with a heavy tear-shaped pommel on the end inlaid on both sides with a similarly shaped sapphire. 

Kara bounced the sword around in her hands getting used to the weight. It wasn’t much but Kara could feel the difference between the sparring swords that had been left around the shop and this blade.   
The longsword was more refined and balanced, Winn had obviously been very meticulous, creating a blade right for Kara’s height with the right weight.

“Winn, I don’t know what to say? I feel like I should be paying you for all this stuff.”

Winn waved her off again. “Na. Well sort of. You can pay me back by winning. Also maybe sending some people to the shop when you do.”

Kara chuckled. “Absolutely, this will be perfect. I want to go try it out.” She said, turning to leave the storeroom and find more space to swing the blade. 

Winn moved to stop her. “Ah, yeah. Do you think that’s the best idea right now? If Alex sees you she’ll be livid, and I don’t need an angry Alex in my life.”

Kara thought about it for a moment. “I have to practice and get used to the equipment, Winn.”

“I know, I know. But give me until tomorrow morning okay? I’ll set something up for you near my place and you can practice there. That way Alex won’t see you and get all mad.”

Kara deflated a bit. She wanted to try out her new sword.   
Reluctantly she slid the blade back into the scabbard and passed it back to Winn. 

Together they removed the armour and wrapped it back up.

“Tomorrow, my place, first thing. You can practice all day if you want to.” Kara nodded and she and Winn left the storeroom. “Oh, and I might have something for your legs by then too. I’m finishing up a pair of leather grieves. It’s not much, but it’s better than leaving your legs completely exposed.”

Thanking Winn, Kara went back up to her room. 

She wanted to start training. The Melee was still over a week away, but before she could participate she’d need to qualify among the other commoners in the open bracket. Knights and Lords automatically qualified for the main event. 

She looked out her window at the dark sky. Clouds covered the stars and the moon, a quiet rain fell, hitting against her window. She felt bad for lying to Alex and going behind her back, but she knew she had no other choice. She couldn’t abandon Lena. She had made a promise to the princess and she was determined to keep it at any cost, she refused to fail anyone ever again.

_I’m going to win this. I’ll beat Mon-El and Rhea at their own game. They can't take my best friend from me too._

Kara laid down on her bed. It was still early but the day and late night prior had drained her. 

_It’ll all work out._ She thought to herself with a yawn. 

The sound of rain grew heavier on the glass as Kara did her best to push thoughts of Krypton from her mind and drifted into the darkness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have thoughts?   
> Leave a comment below or come yell at me on Tumblr. @el-envy or @el-eevee if you just want the updates and none of the other stuff.


End file.
